


Etched

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [30]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen, He wants to fix it, Sad Varvatos, Varvatos realizes his mistake, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: A feeling clearly visible on someone’s face (not a feeling, but whatever.)





	Etched

Varvatos Vex was a great warrior among his people. He was known for his valor and his loyalty to the royal family.

Were anyone who had known him before these last few weeks to see him, the would be surprised at what Varvatos Vex had become. His small hunched form was nothing like the one he had proudly worn before. 

The worry lines etched into his face were the surest sign of the changing times, but the sadness, regret, they were perhaps the most changed thing about him. 

Varvatos Vex never had regrets before, but that, that had changed too.

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty obvious Varvatos regretted everything as soon as it happened, and he tried to make everything right, but that was still a terrible choice.


End file.
